1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an industrial truck, such as a counterweight fork-lift truck, having a vehicle frame comprising a frame portion with a lateral frame opening configured for receiving a battery block. A door is provided for covering the frame opening. The door can be pivoted outwardly about a substantially vertical axis of rotation.
2. Technical Considerations
DE 101 45 991 A1 discloses a generic industrial truck. In order to remove the battery block from the side of the truck, the door is opened and the battery block is withdrawn laterally, such as by a crane with a loading gear. It is installed in the reverse order. If the door is in an open position that is at right angles to the closed position, it can help to insert the battery block suspended from the loading gear.
If the battery block is to be installed or removed by the fork prongs of a second fork-lift truck, it is important that this second fork-lift truck moves as close as possible with its fork bracket, to which the fork prongs are attached, to the side wall of the first vehicle frame. A door in a 90° open position is an impediment here. The door can only be pivoted beyond 90° to a 180° open position if the rear-side counterweight does not protrude laterally. Otherwise, the door can strike the counterweight prematurely and thus obstruct a laterally approaching second fork-lift truck.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an industrial truck of the general type described above but that allows the door provided for the lateral frame opening to be opened by approximately 180°.